little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Suggestion (Kairi version)
"Poor child." Foxy Loxy said. Kairi looked up from crying. She saw Foxy Loxy and Lumpjaw. They were swimming around Kairi like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet child." a concerned Lumpjaw added. That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, The Fox and the Bear. "She has a very serious problem." said Foxy Loxy, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." Lumpjaw said, as he followed close behind. The fox and bear circled around her. "But there is something." Foxy Loxy lit up. He and Lumpjaw grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Kairi stopped crying and saw the fox and bear. "Who - who are you?" she asked nervously. "Don't be scared." Lumpjaw said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Foxy Loxy added, coming over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his tail around her before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Lumpjaw declared. Now he went around her, and she shielded away as he brushed her hair. They hugged around each other. "Just imagine -" Foxy Loxy and Lumpjaw said together. Lumpjaw started, "You and your prince -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Foxy Loxy finished. Kairi shook her head. "I don't understand." "Eris has great powers." Lumpjaw said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Kairi was surprised. "The goddess of chaos?" Then she turned away before shouting, "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" And she hid her head in her arms, trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. "Suit yourself." Foxy Loxy smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Ventus. "It was only a suggestion." Lumpjaw said. And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Kairi's direction, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Kairi back in tears. Her heart ached to see Ventus once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with the fox and bear nearly swimming out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Foxy Loxy and Lumpjaw stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, Kaa, Baba Looey, and Jim were waiting for Kairi to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Baba Looey couldn't help but cry as he and Kaa knew that Kairi was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Pobre Kairi." sobbed Baba Looey. "Life can be so cruel." said Kaa. Jim wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ he confessed. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Kairi would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her uncle's law in associating herself with a human. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the three of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with her, with Jim eying the fox and bear. "Kairi, where are you going?" asked the crow, "Kairi, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" "I'm going to see Eris." Kairi told him, as she stuck her chin up at the tone of Jim's voice. He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail as she tried to swim on. "Kairi, no!" Jim gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The mermaid sneered as he tried to pull her back. "Why don't you go tell my uncle?" she snapped, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden crow and hurried after the fox and bear. Kaa and Baba Looey swam up and looked at Jim as he started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." He thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on his face, he commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Kairi, Foxy Loxy, and Lumpjaw in hot pursuit, fearful that Kairi would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Power of Suggestion Scenes